


Cover Art for corpus callosum

by Thurifut



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut





	Cover Art for corpus callosum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hieronyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieronyma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [corpus callosum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911244) by [hieronyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieronyma/pseuds/hieronyma). 



[flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131660685@N04/16886347071/)


End file.
